


Our Only Hope

by MadsMakesMagic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Crush, Betrayal, Boarding School, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marijuana, Motorcycles, Political AU, Politics, Recreational Drug Use, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Social Anxiety, Therapy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadsMakesMagic/pseuds/MadsMakesMagic
Summary: Rey Organa lived her childhood in private, hidden from the world she traveled the world while her mother Senator Leia Organa fought for Climate Change and against Big Oil. After attending Cambridge with her best friends Finn and Poe, Rey heads back to New York to join her mother's campaign for The Only Hope Act.Ben Solo grew up with his grandfather, going to boarding school his only escape was his motorcycle and a good blunt. After an Ivy League education, Ben is sent to get information on a very worldly girl named Rey.Ben has anxiety and Rey isn't ready for the spotlight. What could go wrong?*Rey and Ben are NOT siblings in this fic*
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. A Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ya'll.
> 
> This is my first fic in 10 years AND my first fic that has ever been written with a Beta (@MBlair).
> 
> I have some ideas of where this is all going but please give me suggestions in the comments.
> 
> Right now I have around 6 chapters written (spoiler, chapter 3 might be my favorite thing I've ever written.)
> 
> Please take it easy on me and stay safe in this crazy world we live in.

Rey watched from the sidelines as her mother took the stage. Climbing up the steps to the stage, her silver hair tied into a signature brain covering her head like a crown, between that, and her formidable personality, Senator Leia Organa was a force to be reckoned with. After years of working to change public policy, she had no plans of slowing down. As she reached the top of the steps, the crowd of the NYC Climate Change Rally went wild. 

Rey peeked beyond the curtain as she watched crowd goers shout and hold signs with phrases such as “ORGANA IS OUR ONLY HOPE” and “SHAME ON THE FIRST ORDER.”

With a tap on the mic Senator Organa, Leia addressed the thousands of voters.

“Our Earth needs time to heal. If companies such as First Order Industries continue to fill our waterways with toxic sludge from fossil fuel pipes they will be risking the health of our people today and in the future. We have watched as our Native people have suffered, watched their sacred lands be ruined by corporate greed. Our children have suffered as the toxins in their water have rotted their teeth and take away the strength of their bones.” 

The crowd rumbled in agreement as Leia trudged on, “worst of all we have watched as our young people have been recruited into the Order, convinced by the promise of untapped riches and enslaved to a machine that only works to ruin their future, the planet’s future! I am here today to announce the Only Hope Act, with harsh sanctions on fossil fuel consumption and mining.” 

The crowd went wild, Leia continued on a smile, “It is my hope that this Act is passed and First Order Industries and their CEO Snoke will be forced to face the consequences of their actions.” 

Leia stood back and waved as the crowd began to chant: “ONLY HOPE, ONLY HOPE, ONLY HOPE.” The chants continued as she exited the stage. 

Rey hugged her mother, “You did great,” she whispered.

Leia hugged her closer as the shouts reached a crescendo.

* * *

Ben strode through his grandfather’s house and towards the study. While he had only been behind the mahogany doors a handful of times, he shivered at the thought of having to enter them once again as he imagined what waited for him inside, draped in blood-red curtains and black walls. The study was the location of every single one of Ben’s nightmares, as a child, he would do anything to avoid the room, the aura even than illuminating some sort of evil little Ben couldn’t comprehend. His hand curled into a fist as he tapped on the wooden doors. 

“Come in my boy.” his grandfather’s voice rasped. Ben slowly uncurled his shaking hand and pushed open the door, closing it behind him once he entered the room. As he turned towards his grandfather’s desk he grasped his hands behind his back and bowed his head. Today was not the day to give in to his childhood fear of this place. 

“Look me in the eye, Ben.”

Ben peered up through his lashes at his grandfather. The ancient man was illuminated by only a desk lamp as shadows cast their way throughout the office. Basked in dark light, the office included oddities Ben would never understand, he shivered as his eyes fell on a pickled pig fetus sitting in a glass jar on a bookshelf that sat behind his grandfather.

Waking him from his fear Snoke spoke once again, “You’re probably wondering why I called you here today my boy.”

Shaking his head Ben replied in what he hoped was a confident voice, “Yes Grandfather.”

His lips curling into a smirk, Snoke looked his grandson up and down as he continued, “I called you here today because I have a little project for you.”

Ben’s eyes widened. “A project?” he questioned.

“Yes, a project.” Snoke waved his hands in the air as he spoke, “As you know Senator Leia Organa had decided to introduce a new Act into law, while it will never pass, I need to know what she and her constituents are planning.”

Ben nodded his head, he knew of the law and had watched Leia’s speech at the New York Climate Rally a few times on his own.

“While there is no way that any of my men could ever penetrate the Senator’s’ inner circle they know nothing about you, my boy.”

“Me?” Tightening the grip of his hands until he felt a prickle of blood in his palm.

Smirking, Snoke chuckled “Yes, you. Leia has one weak link, an adopted daughter named Rey.”

If it was possible, Ben’s eyes became wider. A daughter? While he kept up on politics he had never heard anything about Senator Organa having a family, let alone a daughter.

Snoke continued, “There’s a fundraiser ball this weekend, lucky for you one of my burner companies have purchased a ticket in your name.” Snoke picked up a file on his desk, flicking through it. “It’s up to you, to befriend Rey, get her to spill all of her secrets.” Snoke looked up at Ben, holding out the file, in a menacing voice he chastised the Senator's signature catchphrase: “You are our only hope, Ben.”

Ben took the file folder from his grandfather’s hand. He had no choice as he nodded and departed the dreaded office. As the door shut behind him he let go of a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Clutching the folder in his hand, his raven hair fell. This was not what he was expecting when he was called into his Grandfather’s study this morning.


	2. Worldly Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracing you all with a couple of chapters tonight. Thanks again to @mblair for Betaing
> 
> PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE give me ideas, tell me what you think. I love and need comments.
> 
> Stay safe mi amigos.
> 
> -M

Rey dragged the kabuki brush across her cheek, the apricot powder highlighting her cheekbones and pulling her face up. She smiled at herself in her bedroom. Tonight was the first night that she was allowed to attend one of her mother’s events publically and it was a party. Throughout her mother’s campaign, she had kept Rey hidden, which wasn’t hard considering she was on the other side of the world studying politics and climate studies at Cambridge University. She had earned her degree and a faux posh British accent a la Madonna the summer after her mother had won her campaign.

Rey stood up and twirled as her glittery green tulle dress flitted around her. It was long and beautiful, an absolute dream, with a hidden secret sewn into the sleeve -- "Our Only Hope.” She smiled to herself. Looking up she picked up a bottle of hairspray and made certain that her signature buns were securely in place. Lost in her thoughts Rey hadn’t heard Leia enter the room.

“You look beautiful darling,” she chimed from the doorway.

Rey turned to face her mother, tears prickling her eyes.

“No you do, Leia.”

Leia rushed across the room and hugged her daughter, bringing her hand up she brushed the tears out of her eyes. Leia knew the significance of tonight. She had purposely kept Rey out of the spotlight throughout her childhood. Sending her to schools and programs across the globe. A boarding school in South Africa, a summer camp learning about the indigenous people of the Amazon, a summer spent aboard a ship as it sailed from port to port in the West Indies. Rey had spent a month with a monk in a remote village in West India, learned about traditional tea ceremonies in Japan, and finally completed a degree at Cambridge University. Leia had only wanted the best for her darling Rey. She wanted her to understand the world so that one day she could take her place and fight for it.

“Darling, you’re going to smudge your mascara,” Leia whispered.

Rey laughed through the tears, “It’s waterproof, Mum.”

Leia’s eyes widened with a playful grin, “Oh, so I’m Mum now?”

Rey nodded her head, smiling “Must’ve picked it up at Cambridge.”

Leia rubbed her daughter’s shoulders lovingly “I raised a worldly girl for a reason,” she looked up at her daughter all grown and as quick as a whip. “I wanted you to understand and appreciate this world deeply. Knowledge is power, but truly loving something is powerful. Remember that Rey.”

Rey nodded her head “I will. I won’t let you down, Mum.”

Leia smiled. The pair stood in silence as they prepared. After the ball, nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

  
  


As he flicked through the file, Ben couldn’t help but be amazed at the enigma that was Rey Hope Organa. How Leia had kept this girl hidden from the world, Ben would never understand. He flipped through pages and pages detailing Rey’s exotic childhood. From photos of a 10-year-old Rey riding an elephant through the African Serengeti to a 16-year-old Rey sitting silently at a Monk retreat in India. Rey had lived the life of a princess. With friends across the globe, he wondered how nobody had ever asked questions about the mousey girl that knew how to say “Hello” in nearly a dozen languages.

Ben sighed as he fumbled in his pocket for something.

Pulling out a vape pen he had bought at a local smoke shop, he took a drag, breathing out he let the sweet, pineapple-flavored smoke drift around his face. Compared to young Rey, Ben mine as well be some schmuck off the street. He had lived a sheltered life with his billionaire grandfather after his father had up and left to live with some blonde supermodel in Los Angeles a mere month after his mother had died in a car crash. He had spent his years at St, Bernard’s, a prestigious boarding academy for the children of the 1%. Surrounded by girls who received their first plastic surgery at fourteen and boys who lost their virginity at fifteen in Mykonos, Ben felt discreetly out of place.

He preferred days spent reading classic literature and nights where he would escape on his motorcycle to the nearest biker bar he could find. Contrary to popular belief, the biker bro’s he encountered while he drank a lukewarm beer bought with a fake ID had much better stories to tell than the Adderall addled airheads at his school.

Ben took another drag and shook his head.

He didn’t want to do this.

But he owed his grandfather everything. If he hadn’t have taken him in when he did, Ben would’ve been on the street or worse sent to buttfuck nowhere Virginia to live with his uncle Luke, a mechanic. Snoke had taken him under his wing, given him a Harvard business and finance education, and allowed him to stay in his home as he decided his future. Snoke had tried to convince him, given him projects here and there in the accounting department. Snoke wanted Ben to inherit First Order Industries.

He filled his lungs with more pineapple smoke. His body was beginning to lighten. The usual anxiety that rattled him, made his hands shake, and his head run in circles was lessening.

He didn’t want that.

He breathed the smoke into the air, letting it billow and fill his nostrils with its caramel scent.

Ben didn’t know what he wanted, but he knew that he had to stay in his grandfather’s good graces.

He shook his head again as he stood, it was time to get ready for a party.


	3. To Put it Bluntly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracing you all with a couple of chapters tonight. Thanks again to @mblair for Betaing
> 
> PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE give me ideas, tell me what you think. I love and need comments.
> 
> Stay safe mi amigos.
> 
> -M

The air in the ballroom was electric. Rey was buzzing as she sipped on a glass of champagne, her anonymity still intact. Leia wouldn’t be announcing her presence or identity until later in the evening. Rey was grateful for that, twenty-three years of being away from the spotlight has prepared her, but not for this. Growing up she had watched the media tear apart her mother, it took a toll on a person. Her mother had given her the gift of growing up in private. Rey had the luxury of going through every awkward stage without _People_ magazine judging her weight or outfit, although she was sure that in a month they would dig up those photos. In order to get this act passed Leia knew she needed a fresh face, someone to bring the younger generation to the table, and she knew that only an Organa could truly do the job. 

  
  


Ben got to the party just as it was in full swing, standing in a line to pass through security he clutched the ticket his grandfather had left in Rey’s file securely. He had decided to wear a black tux, at least then he would blend into the crowd a bit more, though Ben had always been bad at blending in. With his broad shoulders and large stature, he had always been a few inches above the other boys in school. It didn’t help that he had elephant ears, too big for his face. As he had gotten older he had realized it was best to keep his hair long to cover them. It came down in waves that framed his face. 

He shuffled forward, finally at the front of the line he handed his ticket to the front doorman. “Solo,” the doorman echoed, “We’re going to have to send you through security.” Ben cursed inwardly, he had pocketed a blunt before leaving his grandfather’s, silently praying they wouldn’t find it. It was his safety blanket.

Ben dropped his wallet, which contained a compact lighter, and keys into a plastic bucket, putting his hands behind his head he walked through a metal detector. The security guard waved him through.

“Good to go,” the guard said looking up at the green light on the detector.

Ben nodded.

The security guard nodded back as he waved Ben on. 

“Have fun in there, the girls are gorgeous.”

Ben laughed.

“Oh, I’ll try.”

With that Ben entered the larger than life building. After tonight, nothing would ever be the same again. 

* * *

  
  


Rey was dancing, her mother would be announcing her existence in a little over half an hour. She was basking in the glow of the before. She didn’t want to think about the after. As much as she wanted to fight for the cause it came at a price, her life wouldn’t be her own anymore. She would stand for a cause and every move she took would be subject to public scrutiny. Rey shook her head, letting the thoughts slip away as she let the music take her, and all too soon she felt her mother’s hand on her shoulder.

“It’s time Rey,” she whispered.

Rey followed her mother through the crowd towards the stage as strangers did a double-take. It was time.

Rey stood at the bottom of the stage, her mother tapped on the mic. As the sound reverberated through the hall, the music lowered and every one stood at attention.

“How is everyone doing tonight,” Leia asked.

The crowd erupted in cheers, some holding up their chutes of generously given champagne in mock cheers.

Leia laughed. “I would first like to thank each and every one of you for your generous donations towards the Only Hope Act. It is my dream that with your donations we will be able to work towards convincing legislation to change.”

The crowd whooped in agreement, some overzealous crowd goers screaming phrases such as “We love you, Leia” and “Our only hope!”

Leia cleared her throat as she continued on, “Secondly I would like to make a more personal announcement.”

The crowd quieted.

“A little over eighteen years ago I met someone who would change my life forever and it’s about time you meet her.”

People in the crowd began looking at each other, whispering among themselves.

“Everybody please put your hands together for my brilliant, talented, and ferocious daughter, Rey Hope Organa.”

Gasps and cheers rang throughout the crowd as Rey ascended up the stairs towards the stage, embracing her mother at the top. Leia led Rey towards the microphone.

“Hello everyone,” Rey said into the mic giving the crowd a little wave.

“At four years old I became a princess when Leia Organa took me under her wing.” Rey looked at her mother at her side, who smiled back. “Over the last nineteen years, I have lived across the globe. My mother wanted me to fully understand this world so that one day I could fight for it. Today is that day.”

The crowd erupted into cheers.

Rey smiled as her mother slung her arm across her shoulder.

Leia leaned into the mic “Rey will be joining my campaign for The Only Hope Act, I can’t wait for everything we have in store. She will be traveling across the United States to spread the word and sway undecided voters. Let’s bring down First Order Industries together!”

Rey looked out into the crowd and smiled. Her eyes fell on a raven-haired man that looked out of place. His hands in his pockets he stared back at her. He was the only person in the ballroom who wasn’t cheering.

As the crowd continued to cheer, Leia tugged on Rey, shaking her from her thoughts about the strange man and the pair descended the stairs and exited the stage.

At the bottom of the steps, Rey looked down at her sleeve and smiled.

_Our Only Hope_

Almost immediately the crowd swallowed her whole.

* * *

  
  


Ben watched from the back of the ballroom as the crowd descended on Rey Hope Organa.

Cheering, shouting questions, trying to take selfies before the paparazzi on the street got a proper photo of the young girl. Rey looked overwhelmed and Ben watched as she excused herself and headed towards the exit to the restrooms.

This was his chance.

Ben headed towards the side exit. He knew Rey was smarter than simply going to the ladies room. Luckily he had done some research before coming to the venue that night. He knew there was an old press room around the corner and down the stairs from the restroom. Nobody would find her there…except him of course.

He found her sitting on the ground, ball gown surrounding her like a fallen parachute, tears falling down her face. She hadn’t noticed him enter the room.

“Wonderland not what you imagined, Princess?”

Rey looked up.

It was him. The raven-haired, caramel eyed man that took up far more space than he deserved. All broad shoulders, leaning against the opposite wall. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a blunt and his wallet. Putting the blunt between his lips, he opened his black leather wallet, pulling a flat lighter out, he fumbled, his large hands engulfing the tiny trinket. One, two, three tries, and finally a flame engulfed the paper tip, bringing it to life. Rey watched as he replaced the lighter, and slid the wallet back into his pocket. Ben put his fingers between the joint as he breathed inwards holding the smoke in his lungs. 

“Fuck you,” she snarled, wiping away the tears at her eyes. She hadn’t wanted anyone to find her like this. She hadn’t realized that going public meant so many people all talking to her at once and as strong as she was, Rey was overwhelmed. She needed a moment of release before entering the shark cage again.

Holding the joint out, Ben's mouth formed a perfect “O” shape as he released the smoke into the air, allowing it billow back down around his face. After a few moments, he finally spoke. 

“Want a hit?”

“No,” she bit out. 

Ben peered down at her, as he took a step forward and crouched down in front of Rey. His face a mere inches from hers and Rey couldn’t help but look at his speckling of moles, he smelled like a campfire and pineapple.

“Too much of a goody-two-shoes, aren’t you? You won’t even take a hit, even when you really need it.”

She snatched the blunt out of his hand.

She took a long drag, promising herself that she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of coughing. She held the smoke, it tasted slightly like pineapple. She blew a thick plume right into his smug face. 

Ben grabbed at her wrist noticing the lettering on her sleeve. Rey let out a little gasp as his eyes trailed across the letters. 

“Hmmm,” he hummed, giving the words a second glance. “Maybe you’re braver than I thought.” With that he let go of her wrist and stood up, brushing his pant leg as he rose to his full height, leaning over her.

“You can keep it, seems like you need it more than me tonight,” and with that, he left. 

Rey looked down at the joint in her fingertips, feeling the sting of his grip on her wrist. Not giving a damn she finished it, letting the smoke make her lighter. She smoked it until she felt right and crushed the remnants under her red-bottom heel. 

She didn’t think to question who the man was or why he had followed her. She didn’t even care to wonder how he knew where she would be. 

Thankful for waterproof mascara, Rey rejoined the party the taste of pineapple on her lips.


	4. Old Friends

Ben paced his bedroom. 

He was truly and royally fucked. 

His grandfather was going to be pissed to hell and back when he found out that he hadn’t got anything out of the girl. Worse yet he had given America’s new golden girl the last of his coveted pineapple kush. Above all, Ben was pissed because he couldn’t stop thinking about how gorgeous Rey was. 

Every time he closed his eyes he thought about the way she looked when she blew marijuana smoke in his face.

Ben fell back on his bed.

This was going to be a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. 

* * *

  
  


Rey sat in the green room of yet another news station. She didn’t know which one it was and she truly didn’t want to know at this point. After the whirlwind of a night she had, Leia had awakened her bright and early for a spree of on-air interviews. Everyone wanted to know everything there was to know about America’s new golden girl. Twitter had taken to calling her _The Last Hope._

Rey was exhausted. 

She could only talk about her globe-trotting childhood for so long and she was deeply out of her comfort zone. 

She clutched the coffee some intern had scavenged for her from the coffee shop down the street, grateful for the caffeine that lessened the pounding in her head. She rarely mixed alcohol and marijuana and had forgotten how the smoke seemed to worsen her hangover the next day. 

A blonde woman, who was much too cheerful for this time in the morning, peered around the corner.

“They’re ready for you, Ms. Organa.”

“It’s Rey. Just Rey,” she replied with a smile turning to face the woman, her brown hair billowing around her face. Rey sighed, standing up. She threw her coffee cup in the trash and prepared herself to tell the story of her childhood once again.

* * *

Snoke sat in his office, seething. He had given Ben one job and he couldn’t get one thing out of the girl. They would have to go deeper and he had a perfect idea. Snoke picked up the phone and dialed a number he hadn’t called in some time. 

The phone rang and the familiar voice picked up, the sound of a party in the background.

“Why are you calling me,” Han asked.

Snoke chuckled to himself smugly, “I’m surprised you even picked up I thought you were too busy fucking Instagram models instead of taking care of your son.”

Han laughed, “I’m surrounded by them. You took care of my son for me, remember, told me you’d bury everything if I disappeared.”

Snoke chuckled, power in his voice. “Oh I do, you were too much of a liability.”

“Why are you calling me?” Han sounded annoyed, Snoke listened as a girl giggled in the background and Han covered the speaker with his hand, “Not now baby, we’ll have all the fun you want in a minute, Kitty.”

“I know you’re incredibly busy,” Snoke scoffed. “But I need a favor from an old friend of yours, a Ms. Organa.”

“No,” Han said without a second thought. 

“See, Luke would never give me his sister's information, but you have a lot to lose if I let your little secret slip.”

“What do _you_ need from Leia Organa? You know she would never talk to the First Order.”

“Well, she won’t be talking to me.”

“Who will she be talking to?”

“Ben. Why would I think it would be anybody else?”

Han huffed. Of course, it was Ben, it was always Ben.

Snoke leaned back in his chair as Han divulged the information. His plan was starting to come into focus. 

* * *

  
  


“Did you see this,” Finn hollered across his sunshine ridden Camden Town flat, the sound reverberating across the walls.

“No, what are you talking about,” his Chicagan boyfriend, Poe, shouted over the sound of running water As he brushed his teeth in the bathroom.

“It’s Rey.” Finn ran over his phone screen with his finger, “She’s all over Twitter, they’re calling her _The Last Hope,_ some Senator...” he scrolled further down, squinting his eyes, “Leia Organa announced that she was her adopted daughter last night.”

Poe’s toothbrush clattered on the sink counter, leaving the water running he bounded across the apartment snatching Finn’s phone out of his hand from over the couch, he scanned over the information. “I fucking knew it,” he whispered.

“What?” Finn’s arm on the edge of the couch, peering up at his fiance. 

“I FUCKING KNEW IT, FINN,” Poe shouted, rounding the couch to sit next to him. He shook his head. “Didn’t I tell you, she had to be from money, power, controversy…something,” he was rambling.

“Who is Leia Organa anyway,” Finn questioned, leaning back.

Poe stopped scrolling looking up at his fiance with wide eyes. “You’re joking?”

Finn shook his head.

“You mean to tell me you don’t know who Senator Leia Organa is?” 

Finn waved his arms in the air as he spoke, “I’m British, babe. I’m not exactly keeping track of United States politics.”

Poe scooted forward, “Babe, the Organa’s have more controversy than the Clintons. Leia Organa is the world's leading Climate Change activist and her brother, Luke, he _invented_ fracking.”

Finn’s brain clicked. “He what?”

Poe smiled suspiciously, basking in the tea he could spill. “Yeah, in college, Luke took a massive payout and sold his practices to First Order Industries, and his sister was so pissed that she started an entire fucking movement against it.”

“Huh,” Finn huffed, his brain doing cartwheels at this information.

“Luke fell off the map nearly twenty years ago, but his sister never left the spotlight and First Order Industries rose to become the world's largest fracker.” Finn and Poe looked at each other, Poe grabbed Finn’s hands. 

Rubbing his fingers against Finn’s palm, Poe whispered, “Rey is the biggest political pawn since Jesus.”

The pair sat in silence as they let the realization roll over them. 

“Do you think she knows,” Finn asked, breaking the silence. 

“No. No, I don’t think she knows.”


	5. If Given the Opportunity

Ben stared at the duffle bag in front of him. Snoke had announced earlier in the day that he was the newest intern at the office of Leia Organa. 

Snoke had called Ben into his office earlier in the evening and given a phone number. “You’re going to call this number and tell them that you need an internship. Make sure they know that you are Benjamin Solo.” Ben nodded, confused as to why his name was of importance. He retreated to his bedroom and dialed the number, to his surprise, Leia Organa picked up. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, um, my name is Benjamin Solo. I wanted to inquire about an internship.”

He heard shuffling on the other side of the phone. “Well Benjamin, what are your qualifications?”

Ben swallowed. “I graduated Cum Laude from the Harvard Business and Accounting Program and I was on a competitive fencing team. I, um, am well-read in the classics.” he was grasping at straws.

Leia sighed on the other side of the phone. “Why do you want this internship, Ben?”

Ben thought if he was trying to work for the senator, why would he want it?

“I want to set the world on fire,” he replied.

“Well, if that’s the case Benjamin,” Ben could almost hear the smile in her voice, “I think you can consider yourself hired.”

Ben had delivered the news to his grandfather shortly after. Snoke had smiled, slipping him a sealed envelope. Ben opened it to find directions to an apartment in the city, keys, and a burner phone.

“She can’t know you’re speaking with me,” Snoke had told him.

Ben sighed as he zipped his duffle bag shut, grabbing the helmet to his bike, he left his grandfather's house and headed towards the city. 

* * *

Leia sat in her office, clutching her phone in her hand. She peered out the window towards the city, watching as the ant-sized cars below whizzed past. Hearing Ben’s voice had sent her down a mental rabbit hole she wasn’t sure she could shake. He sounded so much like Han. 

Leia shook her head, willing her thoughts to cease.

  
  


She knew that Snoke was behind this, that he had told Ben to call her. Leia wondered how he had found her contact information. She wasn’t surprised, the man was able to weasel his way into anything he wanted. The world fell to its knees, constantly at his beck and call.

Leia knew she was screwing herself over when she accepted Ben, but she didn’t have the heart to tell the boy no.

As much as Snoke was whispering in his ear, Leia knew there was light in him. She could feel it in her bones.

And Rey, her darling Rey was so smart and gifted, but something was holding her back. Leia had watched at the event as Rey had become overwhelmed and hurried out of the ballroom, away from the crowd. Leia couldn’t understand what was holding Rey back, she had watched as Rey had grown up, as she had immersed herself in every community she was exposed to caring not only for the environment but also for its people. 

* * *

Rey laid awake in her bed.

She was thinking about caramel eyes and pineapple smoke.

No one had ever shaken her center of gravity like he had. He had known exactly how to push her buttons. Exactly what she had needed at that moment, even when she didn’t know it. She hated him for that. 

She hated herself for being so weak, for breaking when things were the slightest bit overwhelming. She’d worked her whole life to take on this role only to break at the slightest bit of pressure.

Rey’s phone began to buzz. She turned over in bed, glancing at the screen she saw her best friend Finn’s name. Grabbing her phone from the bedside table, she swiped her finger to answer the call.

“Hello?”

“I know it’s late, but Poe and I just saw the news. Are you okay?”

Rey sighed, “I’m fine, Finn..” As much as she loved her best friend, he was constantly worried about her. He had called a dozen times when she told him she was spending a summer at an Elephant Sanctuary in Sri Lanka to confirm that she had taken her antimalarials and in school whenever she went out drinking he would always water down her drinks once he knew she had hit her limit of vodka.

“Are you sure? Why didn’t you tell us, Rey?” 

Rey had never spoken to her friends about her family, and frankly, Rey didn’t know much herself. She knew about her mother’s activism and her uncle Luke’s invention. She had spent years studying the effects of fracking on climate change in school and it had only fueled her fire. But as far as the relationship between her mother and her twin went, Rey knew nothing. Throughout her childhood, Rey had never once even heard her mother mention his name. Of course, she had done her research on _Rochester Three_ , her mother, Luke, and some man named Han had all worked as a team together at University. They had been studying the techniques of oil drilling, trying to find greener ways to produce energy. There weren't many details about how it all went down, but at one point Luke had split from the group, deciding against green alternatives. Luke had started to study ways in which to develop a faster and more efficient way to produce oil. He surmised that if they went horizontally, instead of vertically, one pump could produce the same amount as ten traditional pumps could. Luke was eventually approached by an oil tycoon, he had sold his technique to Snoke of First Order Industries and the rest was history. Rey wasn’t sure what happened to Luke but slowly after the acquisition, he had fallen from the limelight, letting the First Order perfect and enhance his technique as he used his check to become a ghost.

While Leia and Han spent a few years post-grad trying to develop their solar and wind techniques, Han too had simply disappeared off the map, leaving Leia to turn to activism rather than science. By the time Rey had come into her mother’s life, the media had stopped talking about _The Rochester Three_ , they had simply given up on trying to do “Where are they now” and “A Family in Peril” series and instead focused on the intense rivalry between Leia and First Order Industries. Rey had never wanted to address the elephant in the room and never asked her mother about her relationship with her brother, she instead focused on the science, the facts, and tools she would need to follow in her footsteps. 

“I didn’t think it was a big deal. Finn. I’ve spent my whole life preparing for this moment.”

Finn was silent on the other end of the phone. “Rey, is this really what you want?”

Rey didn’t know the answer. No one had ever dared ask her what she wanted. She had just always assumed that this was the life she was meant to live.

“If you want out, Rey I can buy you a one-way ticket right now. Poe and I don’t mind if you stay in our guest room. London is gorgeous this time of year anyway and we know how much you love a good fish and chips… Rey?”

Rey breathed in, her head was swimming. She was overwhelmed with the idea of having a choice, of not needing to follow in her mother's footsteps. Deep down, however, she knew that this is what she needed to do. She shook her head, “No, Finn. I need to do this.”

Finn sighed, “I believe you. Just know, you always have an out. My offer stands, when you need to leave, call me and I’ll have you on the next flight to Heathrow.”

“Okay, I will.”

“We love you, Rey. Please take care of yourself.”

Tears swam in Rey’s eyes as she answered, “I love you guys too. Give Poe a giant hug from me and I promise I’ll visit soon.”

She pressed the red button on her phone to hang up. Setting the phone on her chest, Rey stared up at her ceiling. She wanted to fight. She had spent years pouring over data, traveling, seeing the effects of mining and pollution first hand, but she didn’t want to be in the limelight. She was scared. Her sheltered childhood hadn’t prepared her for TV interviews, social media trends, or people shouting at her as she walked down the street. For the first time in her life, Rey felt incredibly small.


	6. It’s Always a Copy Room, Isn’t It

Ben stood in the middle of Leia Organa’s copy room. It had been a few weeks since he had accepted the position of intern at her New York City office and he hadn’t gained any information on what her team was planning.

His nightly phone calls with his grandfather were getting more and more intense and he was growing tired of explaining that as an intern he had no power. It was almost as if Leia’s team was intentionally giving him busywork. He spent his days making thousands of copies to be shoved into mailers. When he wasn’t receiving a paper cut on every possible surface of his fingers, Ben was doing all the traditional tasks of a political intern. He ran to the Starbucks down the street to grab coffees, spent hours and hours in a phone bank calling constituents, and handed out posters to town hall meetings on the side of the street. 

Ben was exhausted. 

Through half-lidded eyes, he took a sip of coffee out of a paper cup as he watched the copier slowly spit out one piece of paper a minute, Ben had been instructed to watch the printer. The office was running on donations and they couldn’t risk the printer jamming and ruining $100 worth of paper and ink. Ben peered down at the little illuminated screen, approximately five hundred more to go. Sighing, he leaned against the counter taking yet another sip from his drink. Ben was awoken from his daydreaming by the sound of voices outside the copy room's frosted door.

His ears perked up as he recognized the voices, it was Rey and Leia. Someone went to open the door, Ben straightened himself, fidgeting with his coffee in his hands. 

Sliding open the door to the copy room, Senator Leia stepped inside and immediately went silent, Rey following closely behind. Rey was wearing a bright green knee-length skirt and a silky white top, he couldn’t help but think of how well the green brought out her eyes. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think someone would be in here,” Leia, who was wearing her signature cream pantsuit, commented matter of factly. 

“I’m so sorry, just on copier duty. Need to make sure the thing doesn’t jam.” Ben replied. Looking over Leia’s shoulder and towards Rey, he began to tap his foot nervously “I can leave if you need me to, Senator Organa.”

Rey looked back, realization crossing her face she began scowling.

“No, it’s fine. We’ll just head to my office to finish our conversation,” Leia replied.

“If you would like, I can also leave if you promise to watch the copier,” Ben said jokingly

Rey grabbed her mother’s elbow, “Mum, it’s fine, we can go to your office. I don’t know why you even thought the copy room would be a good place to chat. This man…”

“Ben,” Ben interjected.

Rey glared at Ben, “Ben looks like he’s incredibly busy babysitting that copier. Let’s just go.” She was practically dragging Leia out of the room.

“As you wish, darling, we’ll head to my office,” Leia replied, turning around, she winked at Ben.

“Oh and Benjamin, expect an invite in the coming days. I would like to speak to you privately in my office.” With that Leia stepped out of the copy room, closing the door behind her.

Ben clutched his coffee so hard that the top popped off, lukewarm toffee-colored liquid splattering his hand. The copy machine continued to putter on in the corner.

* * *

Leia and Rey walked down the hallway and towards the elevators in silence. As the elevators closed, Leia looked at Rey, “As I was saying, I want you to work on the front lines of my team, Rey. I think it will be good for you to understand first hand, to learn how to be a better leader.”

Rey stared back at her mother, “So you want me to be an intern?” She was pouting. First, her mother had flung her in front of the media and now she wanted her to stuff envelopes with Ben the Pothead. 

The elevator doors opened and Rey followed her mother down a long hallway into her office. The office overlooked the city with floor to ceiling windows. In the middle, much like the oval office, Leia had a large mahogany desk filled with stacks of papers and notes to review.

Leia sat in the large leather chair behind her desk, “You can sit down Sweetie” she commented, facing at the two leather sits that sat in front of her desk. These were usually reserved for guests when she needed a more private meeting.

“I’d rather not.” Rey stood behind the chairs and glared towards her mother. 

Leia smiled, nodding her head, “Rey, I watched the way you handled that crowd at the event and you just aren’t ready. They were allies and you were so overwhelmed that you had to run and hide somewhere."

Rey crossed her arms in front of her body. Creating a barrier, she flicked her tongue up to the roof of her mouth. An old trick a friend had taught her, it kept her tears at bay. 

“Mum, I’m strong enough, you know that.”

Leia sighed, “Rey, there is no doubt in my mind that you’re strong, but you simply aren’t ready.”

Rey threw her hands in the air and began pacing across the room, putting on a show. “For God sakes mum, you raised me to be a part of your team. I didn’t get a childhood because I was traveling the world preparing myself for this moment and now you want to put me on fucking desk duty.” She stopped in front of the desk, gripping the leather chair closest to her.

Leia crossed her arms mimicking her daughter's earlier body language, “Rey, it wasn’t just the ball. I’ve watched you these last two weeks and you have so much to learn about working with the press and the people. I’ve assigned you to shadow Ahsako Tano, my campaign manager. She’ll show you the ropes.”

Rey huffed, leaving tiny claw marks in the immaculate leather she turned around and stormed out of her mother's office without another thought.

Leia placed her palms down on her desk and sighed.

* * *

Ben walked into his apartment, dropping his backpack next to the front door he strode towards his kitchen. Looking through his fridge, Ben couldn’t help but think about the burner phone his grandfather had given him that was burning a hole through his kitchen counter. He knew he needed to call him, tell him that he had at least interacted with Rey today. His grandfather was paying for the apartment that he stayed in with the stipulation that he update him every night. 

Ben breathed a sigh of relief as he finally decided on some leftover Thai food from the place down the street, they made an incredible Tom Kha Kai. As he let the soup heat up in the microwave he replayed the day's events in his mind, Rey had seemed annoyed with him. Ben wondered if she had recognized him from the fundraiser event and winced. Something had come over him that night, taking on the stupid fuckboy persona he had used throughout his schooling Ben had taunted the girl. He knew he shouldn’t have but it was comfortable, more comfortable than being his awkward self. The man that fumbled with a copy machine and every word; the man that needed weed to help his hands stop shaking and his constant anxiety at bay. Ben shook himself from his thoughts and went to remove his soup from the microwave only to find that it had overflowed. 

Swearing to himself, he went to clean up yet another mess.


	7. Poster Duty

Rey strode into the offices of Senator Leia Organa early the next morning, coffee in hand. If she was going to be on intern duty she was at least going to be caffeinated while she did it. 

Upon entering what the interns lovingly referred to as the “Bull Pen,” Rey was immediately met with the sheer force of Ahsoka Tano. While the pair had only met in passing, Rey had always been fascinated by the woman. Ahsoka was sporting her signature blue hair in two long braids, how her mother approved that Rey would never know, along with a pair of high waisted black jeans and a tucked-in slouchy white t-shirt. Her hazel eyes beamed as she smiled in greeting to Rey.

“Your mother told me you wanted to join us here in the Bull Pen, Rey,” Ahsoka said, clasping Rey on the back. 

“Yes, she did,” Rey replied curtly.

Ahsoka began to lead Rey around the Bull Pen as she continued to speak, “I’m not going to bore you with the whole tour, but this is pretty much it. I’m sure you’re familiar with where the break room and restrooms are.”

Rey nodded in agreement, following Ahsoka through the desks until they stopped at an empty cube.

“This is going to be your desk. Standard protocol, computer, phone, office supplies in the drawers.” Ahsoka pointed to a piece of paper taped on the cube’s walls, “That's your Bible while you’re helping out down here. It has your computer login, codes to the copy machine, direct line to tech support, etcetera.” Ahsoka looked straight at Rey, rolling her eyes, “I’m sure you know the drill.”

Rey nodded her head in agreement, “I sure do.”

“Okay well, I have a meeting to get to so I’ll give you some time to get settled in. If you need help just holler, and any of the lovely interns and staff on this floor will help.”

Rey nodded her head, setting her purse on the desk she sat down. 

Ahsoka looked down at the girl one last time and set her hand on her shoulder, “You have a good head on your shoulders kid,” she almost whispered. 

Rey looked up at the strong woman, “Thank you Ahsoka.” 

With that, Ahsoka removed her hand, turned around, and left Rey with her thoughts and a list full of logins to go through. 

* * *

It was lunchtime when Ahsoka swept back into Rey’s cube, bag in hand. Rey looked from her computer as she entered.

“Poster duty.” Ahsoka handed over a large bag filled to the brim with posters advertising the campaign's next event in Brooklyn. 

“You’ll be going with….” Ahsoka looked throughout the bullpen at the various interns milling about. Smiling to herself she pointed to a boy over Rey’s shoulder. Rey swiveled around to see who it was and instantly regretted it when she saw a familiar figure hunched over his desk, hair falling into his eyes.

“Ben,” Ahsoka called across the bullpen.

Ben didn't react, he must have been deep in concentration and have headphones in or something. 

“AYE BENJAMIN,” Ahsoka shouted, Ben instantly shot up like a rocket and locked eyes with Rey.

Rey wished she hadn’t turned around.

Ahsoka waved her hand encouraging Ben to come over to the desk. Ben pulled his headphones from his ears and walked over to the pair.

“Ahsoka, what can I help you with on this fine afternoon,” he said jokingly. 

Ahsoka smiled. “Poster duty. You and the lovely Rey here are going to go put posters up in Brooklyn Heights for our upcoming event. Big houses. Big money.”

Ben chuckled at that. Rey glared at him, focusing her attention back to Ahsoka. She couldn’t help but notice the similarity in their heights. Both over six feet tall they towered over her and it was nearly dizzying watching the show play out from a seated position. She lifted herself up and the pair turned to face her.

Ahsoka held the bag in her hand out to them, “Give these out to strangers, staple it to trees, post it on coffee shop boards. I don’t give a fuck as to where they go so long as they aren’t in a dumpster and they’re all gone by the end of the day.”

Rey and Ben nodded in tandem as she grabbed the bag from Ahsoka.

“Oh and one more thing.” Ahsoka leaned forward and pulled two _Only Hope_ shirts out of the bag. “You’ll be needing these.” 

Rey scrunched up her face, while Ben smirked as Ahsoka handed them their corresponding shirts.

Grabbing his shirt, Ben pulled his arms above his head. Rey couldn’t help but notice how toned he was as his button-down shirt rose the slightest bit above his waist. She wasn’t sure but she could almost pick out a happy trail.

“Enjoying the show,” Ben commented with a smirk. Ahsoka chuckled, leaving the two interns alone. 

Blushing, Rey turned away, setting the bag on her desk, she put the shirt over her dress, she tied it into a little knot, making the look somewhat intentional. 

Snatching the bag and her purse from her desk Rey headed towards the doors and out of the building, Ben trailing behind her silently. 

Rey didn’t turn around as she followed her usual path towards the stairs that led down into the subway. Ben kept a steady pace behind her, with his height he could easily keep in stride, every two of her steps being one of his. Rey fumbled in her purse for her Metrocard, finding it she began to swipe. Once, twice, she swore to herself as the stupid piece of paper wouldn’t beep. Suddenly she felt an arm snake around her, hot breath on her ear and a large hand snatched the card. It was Ben. Flipping the card around, he easily slid it through the scanner, the iron gates whisked open.

“New to the city, huh Princess,” Ben whispered into her ear.

Rey snatched her card out of his hand as she slid through the gate, turning around she watched as he easily slid his card out of his wallet and released the gates on the first try. 

He stepped through the gate and joined Rey on the platform. The pair stood silently, staring forward. 

As the train whizzed to a stop Rey pushed forward and seated herself on the burnt orange seat. Ben sat in the seat opposite her, smirking. 

Rey quickly took out her phone, sticking in her headphones she drowned out the sounds of the outside world. 

Ben kept his gaze forward, looking past Rey he watched as the city flew by. 

The subway descended into a dark tunnel. Ben closed his eyes, letting the flickering lights calm him down. 

Just as he felt himself slipping into the darkness, the lights in the cabin flickered erratically and the subway car screeched to a halt. Ben heard a few passengers yelp as the train raddled backward, stopping on the tracks. 

Ben's eyes flew open as he looked straight at Rey, a similar expression on her face. Just like that the lights of the cabin gave out and they were bathed in nothing but the menacing red glow of the emergency lights. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the drama begins.....
> 
> Please stay safe and comment if you would like, I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Stay Safe Mi Amigos.
> 
> \- M


	8. Two Interns, One Subway Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll!
> 
> This chapter was so much fun to write.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments and as always please stay safe in these crazy times.
> 
> \- M

Ben groaned. 

It felt like it had been hours since the subway operator had announced that they were experiencing a significant power outage on this patch of the track. 

Rey was furiously trying to get a text through to her mother, to see if something could be done. 

Ben inwardly laughed at the girl, he knew there was no way they were going to get signal this deep in the subway tunnels.

“Rey,” he said outwardly.

She looked up from her phone.

“You aren’t going to get anything down here. Give it a break.”

Rey practically growled back at Ben as she looked back down at her phone and continued furiously typing.

Ben grumbled, leaning back on the hard subway seat, he loosened the tie around his collar. The air conditioning was included with the electricity.

The car was still filled with red light, opening and closing his eyes, Ben tried to steady himself. 

This was making him anxious.

Rey continued to type frantically. 

Ben breathed in.

_Tap, Tap. Tap_

Ben breathed out.

The air became thicker.

He felt his hands begin to shake.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Ben’s eyes opened.

“Rey,” he said, voice shaking.

Nothing.

She continued tapping, grunting as she did.

Ben breathed in and out, hot air on his nostrils.

He closed his eyes.

“Rey,” he tried again.

Still nothing.

Opening his eyes Ben clenched his fists and flew across the aisle snatching Rey’s phone from her hands.

Rey’s eyes flew open at the motion.

Ben’s face was a mere centimeter from hers.

“OI!” She blinked up at him in shock.

Ben pocketed her phone and practically flew back into his seat breathing in and out slowly. 

Rey gaped at the man like a fish out of water. Crossing her arms she glared at him, there was no sense in fighting.

Ben closed his eyes, thankful for the silence. 

* * *

Half an hour had come and gone and the cabin was still stopped. 

Rey was silently seething across the aisle from Ben, finally, she decided to speak up.

“Ben.”

Ben was sitting with his eyes closed, she half believed that he was sleeping.

“Ben?” Rey stretched out her leg and bumped his shin.

No response.

Rey kicked his shin again, hard. 

Ben shot up like a rocket, eyeing Rey as she chuckled. 

“What,” he grumbled. 

“Why did you take my phone?” Rey questioned.

Ben leaned back, crossing his arms. “Because it was annoying me, Rey. An idiot off the street knows that you aren’t going to get any service down here.”

Rey kicked his shin again, huffing.

“What the fuck,” Ben threw up his arms and scooted over the seat next to him. A few stray eyes turned to look at the pair. 

Rey grabbed her bags and crossed the aisle to sit next to Ben, throwing them next to her feet. Ben scooched as far away from Rey as he could, the stranger occupying the seat next to him side-eyed Ben.

Rey held out her hand, “Give it to me.”

Ben stared forward, “No.”

“No,” Rey questioned, leaning towards Ben. “It’s my property, you can’t just say no.”

“Well, I’m saying no, Rey. You’re acting like a child right now, no wonder your mother put you on desk duty,” Ben huffed.

Rey was seething, “Give. It. To. Me.”

Ben turned towards the brunette, fire in his eyes. They were still bathed in red light, “I. Said. No.”

With that Rey pounced, grabbing at Ben’s pockets. Pushing Rey back Ben jumped up and to the side bumping into the stranger next to him. “I’m so sorry, she’s a psychopath,” Ben grumbled to the man as the stranger grabbed his bag and moved to the other side of the train. 

Ben stood in the middle of the aisle facing away from Rey.

Rey wasn’t done yet. Standing up, she wrapped her hands around his waist and tried to grab at his pockets. 

Ben grabbed her hands, lifting them up, he let go momentarily to spin around. “Rey, what the fuck are you doing?. you’re assaulting me,” Ben yelled as he tried to push Rey back, she lunged forward grasping at anything she could grab. 

“Give me my phone, you ass,” she yelled back as she clawed at his pockets, practically climbing on top of the broad man. They continued to tussle until they were distracted by strangers throughout the train yelling at them. 

“GET A ROOM.”

“GIVE HER HER PHONE, YOU ASSHOLE”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU TWO.”

Ben and Rey stopped in their tracks, Rey’s hands pressed up against Ben’s chest, Ben’s hands grasping her wrists.

They were both panting from the fight.

Ben unclasped his hands, reaching into his pocket he took out Rey’s phone, “Just fucking take it, Princess. I’m sure it’s dead anyway.” 

Shoving the phone into Rey’s hands, Ben barreled past Rey and towards the back of the train to find a seat. Rey stood alone, gripping her phone in her hand until her knuckles turned white.


	9. Bathed in Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short lil' chapter. Let me know in the comments what you think is going to happen next!
> 
> As always stay safe mi amigos.
> 
> \- M

Another hour had passed when the train conductor finally made an announcement.

_ I’m sorry for the radio silence, ladies and gentlemen, but we’re gonna be stuck here for a while longer. _

The cabin groaned. Rey sighed, bumping her head on the window behind her.

_ It won’t be more than an hour. I promise. _

“As if we’d believe you,” someone yelled.

Rey sighed, rubbing at her eyes. She glanced around the cabin and her eyes landed on Ben.

His head was resting on the wall behind him, his feet bouncing up and down.

Rey fiddled with her phone, he had been right, it was dead when he gave it back to her.

Bathed in the red glow of the emergency lights Rey made a decision. She grabbed her bags and headed towards the back of the cabin to occupy the empty seat next to Ben.

As she passed by strangers she heard grumbles and even a whisper of, “Don’t start more shit sweetheart, I don’t want to deal with your teen melodrama bullshit today.” Rey chuckled at that. Reaching the back of the car, she plopped herself down in the seat next to Ben, but he didn’t move. Rey looked over, his eyes were closed and his lips moving, almost as if he were saying a prayer to the universe.

She waited just a bit longer before speaking up. “I’m sorry,” Rey whispered.

Ben’s eyes opened. He sighed, sliding deeper into his seat. 

“Why do you refuse to leave a man alone,” he grumbled.

“I..,” Rey was interrupted as he continued on.

“I mean, come on Rey, this is out of hand. All you have to do is mind your own fucking business on the other side of the train.”

Rey blinked, “I just wanted to say I was sorry, Ben. What’s so wrong with that?”

Ben brought his hand to his face, wiping his eyes. “It’s wrong Rey because you could’ve sent it to me in an email tonight or told me tomorrow.” Ben’s voice increased in speed and volume as he continued on, “Instead you chose to walk your happy little ass over here and wake me from my zen when we’re stuck on a fucking subway car one hundred and eighty feet under the ground in ninety-degree humidity with no air conditioning or water, or food….” Ben was shushed by a few passengers turning around and staring at him. Ben’s hands were shaking as he brought them back up to his face to rub at his eyes again.

“I didn’t think of it like that, I’ll just..,” Rey said as she leaned down to get her bags.

“Don’t,” Ben said suddenly. 

“What?”

“Just don’t.” He was looking at her now. “You already made a massive scene of walking across this subway car and I’m sure these strangers are sick and fucking tired of watching you prance around like you own the place. Please, for the love of God, just sit here and stay silent.” With that, Ben turned himself forward and closed his eyes.

Rey huffed. Mimicking his motions she closed her eyes and let the darkness take her.

* * *

Rey was abruptly awoken by the lights of the cabin flickering on, their yellow glow blinding her awake. 

The first thing that she noticed was that her head was laying on Ben’s shoulder, the second thing she noticed was that she had definitely drooled on the sleeve of his button-down, and finally, Ben’s arm was locking her in place.

Ben, still lost in sleep, was snoring soundly.

Rey tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he only pulled her closer. Rey swore to herself as she worked through each of her options and she came to the conclusion that she only had one.

“Ben,” Rey whispered. 

Ben jolted awake, dazed and confused, with wide eyes he untangled himself from Rey. “I’m so sorry I must have…”

“Ben, It’s fine,” Rey said, scooting further from the broad man.

Before Ben could respond the conductor came over the loudspeaker.

_ Ladies and gentlemen as you may have noticed we have finally regained power. Due to the nature of the incident, we ask that you remain seated while we evacuate you off the train at the next stop. _

“Evacuate?” Rey looked at Ben.

Ben rubbed at his eyes, ridding himself of the extra sleep in his system, “They’re just going to escort us onto the platform and kick the homeless people out.”

“How long were we out?” Rey asked. 

Ben looked over at her, her hair a bit messy and her eyes still dreary with sleep. He pulled out his phone to check the time, “Shit!” 

“What?” Rey’s eyes went wide. 

“We were asleep for four hours, it’s nearly seven at night.” Ben leaned back banging his head on the wall. 

The realization hit Rey like a ton of bricks, they still had to give out 500 posters in Brooklyn, five stops away, at eight at night. 

“Fuck. Ahsoka will understand right?” Rey was bargaining, grasping at straws. 

Ben groaned, banging his head lightly on the wall behind him, “No Rey, Ahsoka won’t understand.”

Finally, Rey went silent. It was looking like they had a long night ahead of them. 


	10. In the Glow of the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always please let me know what you think in the comments!

It took around forty-five minutes for the New York City Fire Department to kindly escort everyone out of the Subway car, and of course Ben and Rey had been some of the last people to exit their seats, Ben having convinced Rey to let him take the bag filled with posters. As the pair climbed the subway stairs and out of the underbelly of the city they were suddenly assaulted by a barrage of journalists since apparently word had spread about the nearly five-hour-long delay. Ben swerved through the hoards of onlookers as Rey nearly jogged behind him.

Keeping pace behind Ben, Rey finally spoke, ”So, what's the game plan?” 

“We’re getting my motorcycle,” Ben replied, crossing the street and narrowly missing getting hit by a taxi.

“Your what,” Rey screeched, nearly jogging behind the broad man. 

Ben stopped abruptly, Rey running into the back of him. Turning around to talk to Rey. “We’re getting my bike from outside my apartment and riding across the bridge to Brooklyn to drop off these stupid fucking posters.” Huffing he turned around and continued barreling up the street.

Following closely behind, Rey felt as if she needed to shout to get his attention. “You live on the Upper East Side?”

“YES,” He shouted back, rounding a corner.

Ten blocks later, the pair arrived outside of a high rise, even nicer than the one Rey occupied with her mother in lower Manhattan. Ben handed over the bag of posters and motioned for Rey to stay put as he ducked into the front door, exchanging niceties with the doorman as he entered the gilded threshold and talked to the front desk attendant. Rey watched through the frosted window as the woman at the front desk handed Ben a pair of keys, giving a nod as thanks he walked back out the door toward Rey.

“You leave your motorcycle keys at the front door,” Rey scoffed.

“It’s standard protocol. Just in case someone needs to move it in the garage.”

Rey laughed. “What is this, the White House?”

“It’s as close as you’ll get in the city, sweetheart,” Ben replied, swinging the keys in his hand. Rey rolled her eyes as Ben turned toward the corner of the building where a large metal door sat He walked up and typed a passcode onto a keypad and with a blinking green light, Ben pulled open the door.

“Ladies first,” he gestured for Rey to enter.

Rey followed his hand into a short dimly lit hallway, at the end she could see an array of cars ranging from limousines to blacked-out Mercedes parked neatly under the glow of a calming white light. “This is..,” Ben cleared his throat urging her to move her way forward. Rey walked as if she was entering Wonderland, she stepped down into the heart of the garage and ogled at the variety of cars. This much real estate alone on the Upper East Side was worth millions.

“My bike’s over here.” Rey turned around to find that Ben had moved to the right side of the garage, he stood next to a classic black Harley Davidson. The only bike in the garage was stored in the rightmost corner, of course. Rey imagined that the attendants of this garage, wherever they may be, loved hiding Ben’s bike to not distract from the exotic entities held within the garage, Rey chuckled to herself as she weaved through as many cars as possible on her way to Ben. She couldn’t help but linger a little too long on an all-white Tesla. 

He was fishing in the back storage compartment for something as Rey approached him. “I don’t usually have guests so you’ll be wearing the helmet,” Ben said as he pulled a large leather helmet with a visor out of the compartment and handed it to Rey. 

Rey set her bags on the ground as she put the helmet on her head, Ben leaned down and grabbed her bags, storing them safely in the console. As he shut the lid on the container, he looked up at Rey and smiled, “You’ve never ridden on a bike before, have you?” Rey was struggling to tighten the helmet on her head. Ben reached up and pulled the safety strap underneath her neck until it was nice and tight. 

“Thank you,” Rey replied, blushing in embarrassment at needing the help. 

“Let’s go.” Ben flicked the front of the visor down over Rey’s face and leaned down to sweep her into his arms bridal style.

“What are you doing,” Rey screamed in shock as Ben turned around and lifted her onto the back of the bike. 

“We don’t have much time,” Ben replied as he easily swung his leg up, and over the bike situating himself in front of Rey, he slid the key out of his pocket and into the ignition bringing the bike to life. “Now grab my waist and don't let go,” he turned around to look at Rey. Rey nodded her head in agreement as she wrapped her arms around his hips, she couldn’t help but notice how built he was, there had to be a six-pack under his shirt at least. Ben kicked the safety bar up, the bike jolted to life and they were on their way. 

Rey held her breath as they sped through the parking garage and out the exit into reality. She opened her eyes as they sped down the streets of Manhattan and towards the Brooklyn Bridge. Rey tightened her grip around Ben’s waist, as the pair sailed over the bridge. Rey couldn’t but help admire Ben’s hair flowing in the wind. She looked over and admired the city passing by as Ben weaved through cars on the course towards Brooklyn.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes of leaving the garage, the pair had found themselves parked outside of a coffee shop in Brooklyn. Ben had easily slid between two cars to park his bike, turning the engine off. Ben swung himself off the bike, shaking his head he lifted Rey off of the bike and onto the sidewalk next to him. “Remind me to teach you how to properly get on a bike next time.”

“You think I’ll be on your deathtrap again anytime soon,” Rey replied, rubbing the creases out of her skirt. 

Ben chuckled as he grabbed the bag of posters out of the back console. “I bet we can get rid of all these posters with this coffee shop alone.” 

“Really,” Rey smirked at Ben, “What does the winner get?”

“The winner has to pay for drinks after,” Ben said nodding towards a hole in the wall bar situated at the end of the block. He knew what he was doing when he chose this coffee shop in particular. 

Rey reached into the bag and pulled out a stack of posters, “You’re on,” she said as she turned around and headed towards the shop entrance. 

The coffee shop may have looked small on the outside but it was teeming with life inside. Next to the coffee bar, there were tiny tables and in the back, a giant bookcase turned into tiered seating with a slide. The centerpiece of the entire room was a greenhouse which housed all the coffee machinery. Rey smiled with joy as she breathed in the scent of fresh coffee beans. 

Posters in hand she headed towards the first patrons she could find. “Hi,” she said as she approached a couple sipping on lattes in mismatched cups. The boy wore large rounded glasses and flannel while the woman he was talking with wore a traditional hijab and a flowing olive dress. Rey couldn’t help but smile at how cute they were. As Rey approached the table, the couple looked up at her with annoyance in their eyes. “My name is Rey Organa, I’m with the…” Before Rey could even finish her sentence the woman cut her off. 

“I know who you are, you’ve been all over the news. You’re Leia’s secret adoptive daughter right?” She asked. 

Rey had to stop herself from gaping, “I, yes, I’m Leia’s daughter.” the man in the relationship looked at Rey, “Why did she keep you a secret anyway?”

Before Rey could answer she heard a booming voice behind her, _“I SAID NO SOLICITING!”_

Rey turned around just in time to find Ben and what looked like the manager fighting on the other side of the cafe.

“Excuse me,” Rey said to the couple as she worked out her plan in her head, she knew there was only one way to win this bet against Ben. She started walking towards the back of the cafe, towards the giant bookcase turned seating area. Climbing the stairs she worked through her plan in her head one more time. Once at the top Rey steadied herself in front of the giant slide.

“Attention citizens of New York,” Rey shouted.

The chattering in the cafe stopped as the patrons of the cafe turned to face her, Ben included.

“My mother Leia Organa will be speaking THIS SATURDAY at the Old Wives Bookshop on Fulton Street.” Rey looked down to see the manager heading towards her.

“If you care about the environment you’ll show up. ONLY HOPE,” Rey screamed as she threw the posters out towards the cafe, which erupted in applause. Taking the slide down, Rey landed at the bottom and ran towards the exit, high fiving patrons as she weaved between the tables and chairs. With bewildered eyes, Ben followed her towards the exit. Pushing the door open the pair erupted onto the street. Shouting coming from inside the cafe, Ben looked at Rey as they headed back towards his bike.

Grabbing the helmet from the back of his bike, Ben turned to find Rey already sitting on top of it. A small smile passed through his face as he placed the helmet on Rey’s head. Lifting himself onto the bike, he started the ignition and they sped off, the manager of the cafe running behind them shouting. Rey laughed into Ben’s shoulder as they headed into the night.


	11. Just Drinks

It was decided, Ben was going to take Rey out of the city and to his favorite biker bar in Jersey. Perhaps it had been watching Rey yell at a crowd of people about the importance of climate change, running out of the cafe with flyers billowing out behind her. As soon as they had fled the scene, jumping onto Ben’s bike, he had set his course.

“Ben,” Rey finally spoke, her head was resting on his shoulder as they wove through cars on Highway 9.

“Yeah?”

“Are you kidnapping me?”

Ben laughed, “No, I’m not kidnapping you.”

“Are you sure,” Rey replied. “I mean we’re literally halfway out of the city, Jersey is where people go to get murdered.”

“Where did you hear that,” Ben asked, picking up speed on the highway.

“Friends.”

“For a girl that’s lived across the globe, you aren’t that adventurous.”

“I’m super fucking adventurous, Ben,” Rey replied.

Ben laughed. “Well, what if I told you we’re going to a biker bar?”

“A biker bar?” Rey sounded surprised

“Yes.”

Rey huffed.

After what felt like hours Ben pulled the bike off the highway and into the parking lot of a ramshackle building. It was illuminated by a couple of lights and a yellow neon sign proclaiming it the Rogue Anchor Saloon. A few bikers stood outside the front door smoking with beers in hand. Rey took off the helmet and shook out her hair. Swinging his leg over the bike, Ben held out his hand for Rey. 

Taking his offer, Rey grabbed his hand and slid off of the bike landing with a thud of the gravel parking lot. 

Smoothing out her skirt, Rey looked up at Ben, “So you're a gentleman now?” 

Ben chuckled, indicating for Rey to follow him toward the front door of the bar. Rey followed behind Ben as they approached the establishment's large brass door, a man in a baseball hat and flannel looked Rey up and down and whistled.

Without a second thought Ben’s head whipped towards the offender, “Don’t,” he nearly growled. 

Reaching behind himself, he grabbed Rey’s hand as he whipped open the large door as if it were a piece of plastic, pulling her into the safety of the bar he let it slam behind them. 

The inside of the bar was cozy. On one side there was a pool table, on the other a few round tables and chairs and some booths. The centerpiece of the building was the round bar in the middle, decorated with booze bottles to the ceiling and a glass bar top with pennies underneath. 

Ben pulled Rey towards a booth but not before the bartender called across the room, “BENJAMIN!” The hulking bartender shouted through a heavy irish accent, he wore a black shirt and jeans with an eyepatch. Rey reminded herself to ask the man the story behind that before they left the bar.

Ben stopped in his tracks, swearing under his breath. Turning towards the bar he smiled, “Marty! How are you doing man?” Ben led Rey towards the bartop, his earlier plan for some privacy having been squashed. 

“Same old, same old Benny boy… still have one eye, still dealing with those shitheads outside.”

Rey chuckled.

Marty turned towards her.

“And who may this gorgeous lassie be,” Marty questioned looking between Rey and Ben, their hands still entangled. 

Ben let go of Rey’s hand and leaned into the bar, “Marty,” he challenged.

Marty held up his hands in defeat, “It’s not like I wasn’t the first man to give you a beer when you snuck in here as a teenager...”

“She’s..,” Ben started.

“I’m Rey.” Rey held out her hand. Marty shook it, smiling.

Ben sighed. 

“A Brit!” Marty winked at Ben. “Well Miss Rey, what can I get you?” 

“Gin and tonic with lemon please…put it on Benny boy’s tab,” Rey said as she winked at Ben and plopped herself down on the barstool.

“I like her!” Marty chuckled, pointing at Ben he asked, “Usual for you?”

Ben nodded, seating himself next to Rey, 

Leaned down Marty grabbed a Black Butte Porter, popped off the top, and slid it to Ben. Ben nodded his head and took a sip as Marty darted to the other side of the bar and prepared Rey’s drink.

“I’m sorry about those guys outside,” Ben started nursing his cold beer in his hands. 

Rey swung her barstool to the side to look at Ben, “Ben, why did you bring me here?”

Ben looked down into the depths of his beer bottle and took another swig, his hair swinging in front of his face.

“It’s just…one moment you’re fighting with me in a subway car, next thing I know I’m on the Upper East Side on the back of your Harley…and now we’re here in a dump off of highway nine...”

“This isn't a dump,” Ben replied. 

Rey sighed as Marty reappeared with her drink, she smiled in acceptance. Taking a sip she peered at Ben through her lashes, setting her drink on the bar she continued. “Ben, I’m just trying to figure you out. I don’t get it, one moment you're an asshole and the next moment you're whisking me away to your secret highway and defending me. I just... don’t understand.”

Ben took a swig of his beer as he swung himself towards Rey. 

“Princess,” he started. Stopping to take another swig of his drink. Ben didn’t know what to say, he truly didn’t know why he had brought Rey here. He knew what his grandfather wanted, maybe somewhere inside himself he wanted to please his grandfather and get information but that…wasn’t it. There was something else about Rey Organa he just couldn’t figure out. He had only known her for a short amount of time and she had already turned his world upside down. He never let anyone into his private space but something had compelled him to bring this girl, daughter to his grandfather’s enemy, to his favorite place on the planet. 

Ben was awoken from his thoughts to Rey tapping him on the shoulder, “Ben, please answer my question,” she said as she looked deep into his eyes.

Ben locked eyes with Rey, setting his beer on the bar top he leaned towards her, drawn in by her brown irises. 

Rey tightened her grip on his shoulder.

“Can I,” he whispered, bringing his hand up to cup Rey’s chin. He was led by some magnetic force. 

Rey leaned towards Ben, nodded, and suddenly their lips met in a medley of lemon and amber. Ben didn’t know how long it was before he opened his eyes and leaned back looking at Rey.

Rey swallowed looking at Ben with wide eyes. 

“I…I don’t know what just happened… I’m sorry Rey, I..,” Ben started rambling but was cut off by Rey’s lips crashing back into his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE DRAMA BEGINS.....
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments and, as always, stay safe.


	12. The Aftermath

Once she ran out of breath, Rey finally detached herself from Ben’s lips. Breathing heavily, she swiveled towards the bar and downed the rest of her drink slamming the glass back on the table. Rey raised her hand in the air beckoning for Marty to come over. With a giant smile on his face, Marty rushed over to her.

“Shot of vodka,” Rey panted. 

Rey looked over at Ben who seemed to be frozen in time, his hand on his lips staring at her. “Make that two shots,” she said looking back at Marty.

“Anything for you darling,” Marty winked, pulling two shot glasses up he set them in front of Rey and Ben. Once the first shot was poured Ben brought his hand forward dwarfing the tiny glass he brought it to his lips and inhaled the liquid to the back of his throat, slamming the glass back down on the counter so rapidly it cracked.

“Ben,” Marty let out a warning as he poured the second shot into an identical shot glass. 

Before Marty could hand the second shot to Rey, Ben snatched it repeating the steps of the first, he downed the liquid, slamming the second glass down with such fervor that it shattered into microscopic shards, spraying glass across the penny countertop. 

“I’ll pay for that.” Ben stammered as he placed both of his hands on the countertop, among the shards, and lifted himself off his stool, without a word Ben walked towards the men’s restroom leaving Rey and Marty alone. 

Marty shook his head at Rey, “You okay darling?”

“I’m fine,” Rey replied, looking down at the thousands of pieces.

Without a word Marty picked up a hand broom from under the bar and swept the shards into a trash can. Once he was satisfied he grabbed a glass and poured Rey a hefty portion of bourbon, sliding it across the penny bar. 

“I don’t know what you two are and I’m not going to ask but I’ve known that fella for a very long time and he’s a good guy,” Marty started, breaking the silence.

Rey looked up at Marty as she let the bourbon coat the back of her throat with fire. Marty continued on, having grabbed a towel to wipe the bar clean.

“Ben lives in his head. From that display, I’d guess he hasn’t had his usual helping of herbs today.”

Rey chuckled into her glass.

Marty smiled at her.

“I keep telling him he needs to see someone about it, the anxiety, find someone to give him some coping mechanisms or something so he doesn’t…break things.”

Rey’s eyes went wide. This wasn’t the first time Ben had broken glass, or maybe something worse, at Marty’s bar top.

“Don’t worry Darling, he's never broke a person unless they deserved it.”

Without a word Rey continued to sip her bourbon, letting the fire quench the questions left in her mind. 

* * *

Ben grasped the porcelain countertop in front of him, taking up far too much space in the single-stall restroom. He tried to steady his breathing but his head was spinning. He shouldn’t have acted out like that but he didn’t know what to do after royally fucking up everything. He couldn’t just unload Rey Organa, not after how otherworldly that encounter was. He brought his hand up to his lips again, he could still taste her strawberry chapstick, a remnant of her. Only when he looked in the mirror did he notice his palms were bleeding, staining the porcelain red. 

“FUCK,” Ben flipped his shaking hands over, tiny cuts littered his palms, he knew minuscule pieces of glass had to be buried in his skin but he would have to deal with that later. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

Ben couldn’t control his breathing, the room was spinning. He fell to his knees. Bringing his hands in a prayer formation he pushed his palms together as hard as he could just to feel something, anything to bring him back to reality. 

* * *

Rey had finished her Bourbon. Swirling her glass around the penny top she finally decided it had been long enough and she should check on Ben. 

Rey knocked on the door. No answer. Jiggling the doorknob she found that it was unlocked. Pulling the door open she nearly gasped at the sight that greeted her. Ben sat with his knees to his chest, his hands on either side of his torso, palms up and bloody. 

Rey quickly left the restroom and headed towards the bar, “Marty, you got a first aid kit with some tweezers,” She asked.

Marty looked at Rey and nodded, disappearing to the other side of the bar and reappearing with a plastic red box with a white cross on it. 

“State required,” Marty said as he handed the box over the bar, “Fix him up good, ya hear.”

Rey soluted Marty as she grabbed the box handle and headed back to the men’s restroom. 

Pulling the door open Rey slid inside the restroom and kneeled down next to Ben, setting the first aid kit down on the ground next to her she started rummaging for her needed supplies. She pulled out a pair of tweezers, alcohol wipes, and gauze. She dragged the small green trash can next to the sink closer to Ben in order to drop the glass into it. 

Kneeling next to Ben, Rey asked, “May I?” 

Ben nodded his head and Rey carefully lifted up his shaking right hand and got to work, prepping it with an alcohol wipe she took the pair of tweezers and carefully plucked the glass shards out of his palm. 

“Rey,” Ben finally asked. 

“Hmm,” Rey continued plucking glass out of Ben's hand. 

“Why are you being so kind to me? I just acted like a complete dickhead out there.” For his mammoth size at that moment Ben sounded so small.

“Ben don’t ever apologize for having feelings,” Rey said, rubbing her thumb against his thumb as she inspected his right palm for any remaining glass. 

Ben let out a tiny sob. “God, today is just fucked. First I act like a dick on the subway, then I drag you halfway across the state to look like a damn near suicide case in a bar restroom,” he let his head hit the wall behind him. 

Rey was taken aback, she had never seen a man cry. Especially not a guy as large and manly as Ben, she carefully dropped his hand to the floor and cupped Ben’s face in her palm bringing it up to face her, staring into his eyes she finally spoke. “Yeah, you’re right tonight is royally fucked, but you know what isn’t Ben?”

Ben stared back at Rey. “What?” He whispered.

“Tomorrow,” Rey replied.

Ben let out a laugh, tears falling down his face and onto the linoleum. Looking down at his hands he started laughing even harder, Rey could hear the relief in his voice. “How am I supposed to explain my hands to Ahsoka,” Ben said closing his eyes, head resting against the wall.

Rey looked down and chuckled, “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” She picked up his right hand and started wrapping gauze around his palm, securing it with a piece of white tape from the first aid kit. Picking up his left hand she began sanitizing it with an alcohol wipe. “Ben?”

Ben opened his eyes.

“Can we maybe keep the dramatics to a minimum,” Rey started rambling as she plucked piece after piece out of Ben’s hand. “I mean I’m not saying that watching you break two shot glasses like the Incredible Hulk wasn’t entertaining, but if we’re going to hang out it’s gotta be sustainable. I don’t think I can handle this sort of thing every day.”

“So, you want to hang out with me now,” Ben lifted an eyebrow at Rey.

Rey cradled his left hand in hers, absentmindedly rubbing her thumb against his ring finger. “Yes, Benjamin. I think you’re just as fucked up as me.”

“You’re fucked up, Princess,” Ben asked.

“Nobody tells you when you don’t have a home as a kid how fucked up you’ll be. I spent my whole childhood wandering the globe, I was always the new girl with a strange accent I had picked up in whatever country I had been in before. Nobody wanted to befriend the new girl and I wasn’t really allowed to tell anybody who I really was. So, yes, I’m a little fucked up.” Rey said as she finished plucking the last of the glass she began wrapping the second gauze around Ben’s hand. 

Ben looked down at Rey. “Being filthy rich is really fucking lonely,” He replied. 

Rey started packing up the remaining medical supplies into the First-Aid kit. Closing it with a snap she looked up at Ben. “You got that right,” cupping his chin she leaned forward and quickly kissed his lips. Ben breathed in shock. Bringing her hand up she stroked his cheek with her thumb, wiping away the remaining tears. “Clean yourself up. I’ll meet you out there,” Rey whispered, and with that, she grabbed the first aid kit and lifted herself up. 

* * *

Ben finally emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later to find Rey and Marty chatting across the bar.

“You did a number to your hands didn’t you Benny,” Marty asked, looking at Ben’s gauze covered palms.

“Looks like it. I think I’m going to settle our tab for the night, we should be heading back to the city anyway” Ben replied, looking over at Rey.

Marty nodded. “You’re good Benny. Put on quite the show for me tonight, hopefully, you’ll bring this lass back in the future. She’s a keeper if she could deal with the bullshit you started.” 

“Oh, I will,” Ben replied. “Thank you, Marty.” 

Ben gestured to Rey and the pair left the bar and emerged into the chilly night. 

“Are you going to be okay with your hands,” Rey asked as they approached Ben’s bike. 

“Pain reminds you that you're alive,” Ben replied in a poetic warning as he grabbed the extra helmet out of the back compartment he had tossed it in earlier, handing it to Rey. Rey plopped the helmet on her head as Ben lifted her onto the bike. 

Situating himself in front of her, Rey wrapped her hands around Ben’s waist and within seconds the pair was speeding off into the moonlight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think the next chapter is going to have to be called the aftermath of the aftermath... Things are only going downhill from here my friends. As always please let me know what you think in the comments and stay safe mi amigos.


End file.
